


Rattled

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [451]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/06/20: "save, touch, snake”Apparently the entire state of California is home to rattlesnakes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [451]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Rattled

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/06/20: "save, touch, snake”
> 
> Apparently the entire state of California is home to rattlesnakes.

Stiles reached the ER with angry lecture fully prepared though all he knew was his dad had joined with deputies, who included Stiles’s husband, on a manhunt to some abandoned property where the Sheriff got _bit by a rattlesnake!_

Derek’s assurances that “it wasn’t that bad,” since the snake struck the Sheriff’s lower leg through his uniform, seemed at least a little contradicted by his hand on John’s calf, pain-drain, which Stiles also called _Derek’s healing touch_ , in progress.

“I’ll thank you for saving my dad later,” Stiles said to him, turning to the Sheriff, whose eyes were already rolling.


End file.
